Why Fullmetal?
by increak96
Summary: After Ed delivers a report, a question occurs to Riza, and she decides to ask Roy, why Fullmetal? Roy explains his reason behind the seemingly cold and stand-offish title. If you get bifocals and squint through them, you might see some Royai. ONESHOT!


"There's your stupid report, Colonel Cocky." Ed rolled his eyes, tossing the file on the table and turned to go.

"Another failure, Fullmetal?" Roy smirked, picking up the paper and scanning the pages.

"Shut up, Colonel."

Roy closed his eyes, shaking his head patronizingly. "Temper, temper. Fullmetal, there's no need for that." Roy set the papers down and laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on the desk.

"I have somewhere I need to be if you don't mind, so can you wrap this up?"

"I'll see if I can scrape up a few missions for you by morning. You're dismissed, seeing as you're _short _on time."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY HE WAS UNDER THE HEIGHT LIMIT FOR THE MIDGET CONVENTION?"

Roy smirked. "You, Fullmetal."

Edward stormed out, murmuring hateful words under his breath, and slammed the door behind him. Roy chuckled softly, shaking his head and returning to his paperwork.

"Really, sir, you shouldn't be so hard on him."

Roy's attention snapped to his stern lieutenant, who had always had a soft spot for Ed. He opened his mouth to respond, but she wasn't finished.

"After three years of dead-ends and let downs, don't you think every now and then 'Edward', 'Ed', or even 'Major Elric' would suffice? Why 'Fullmetal'?" She dropped a stack of papers on his desk and returned to the bookshelf.

"Don't you think every now and then less paperwork would suffice?"

Rize gave him a half-hearted glare, letting out a sigh, and Roy held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll get on it." Roy started signing his name at the end of every paper. "I don't know how to explain it to you. It's sort of like… encouragement to use his title."

"Encouragement, sir? That's a terrible excuse."

"I'm serious!" Roy snapped, and finished of his signature yet again. Suddenly, he stopped, and slowly lifted his pen from the page. He handed it to Riza. "Lieutenant, what does this say?" he asked, pointing to his signature.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, sir. Why?"

Roy stood up and walked around his desk, looking out at the city of Amestris. "When people hear my name, they instantly link me to my success, my high rank at early age, my noble status from humble upbringing. I'm the hero of the Ishvalan war, a man of power, and skill, the Flame Alchemist." He paused to think, scratching his chin and noting the five o' clock shadow that was starting to appear.

Keeping her gaze level and set as always, she said, "Congratulations, sir, you managed to brag for thirteen seconds and actually stop yourself for a moment."

"Bear with me, Lieutenant." Roy sighed, putting his hands on the windowpane. "Fullmetal has been trying for three long years, just as you've said, and has come up with nothing. Every day he struggles to walk on and forget the regret and pain he's experienced at such a young age." Roy suddenly turned. "But may I point out now, that this child is extraordinary on most every measure, except a physical one. He's brave, strong, he'll never give up, he'd sacrifice anything for the ones he loves, he studies hard, and though his paperwork is always late, I know his true work ethic. He will always bring out a smile, even when most fifteen-year-olds would begin to cry, he is self-sufficient, and he is for the good of the people, not himself as so many greedy sleazebags are today. He's never had a father, but he's managed to be a role-model for his younger brother, and he always tries hard. He can stare death in the face and crack a joke." Roy took a moment to realize he had just compliment Ed more than he'd bragged about himself, and it was somewhat disturbing. But he got back to what he was saying. "And all of those traits were with him the day he became 'The Fullmetal Alchemist'. The youngest alchemist on record, with skill beyond his age. Those traits have grown since he's gotten that title, and as his resolve and determination grows, so does his title." Then he smirked. "Even if his body never will."

Riza was silent for a while, and Roy sat back down, signing his name repeatedly and thinking about what he had just said. He had always kind of had those thoughts at the back of his mind when he spoke with Ed, and it was wonderful to see the child mature under Roy's hand. It felt…fatherly. It felt right. But to say it out loud…

BAM!

"I forget the last two sheets. They got stuck to my research notes." Ed slapped the papers on the table. "Another reason to hate milk!" He whirled around the started to leave, but Roy stopped him.

"Fullmetal, wait."

Ed stopped and turned, caught off guard by the sincere tone. "Yeah?"

Roy hesitated.

"Fullmetal… There are physicals at 6:00 am tomorrow, let me know if you've shrunk!" he laughed, throwing his head back as things started flying at him.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT THAT SMALL!"

Roy laughed, easing back into his chair. "Ahh, but seriously, Fullmetal. Show up for the physicals, and here's a new mission for you."

"More coal mines?"

Roy shrugged. "It needs to be taken care of, and it isn't gonna be me." He got back to his paperwork, and Ed went for the door. Without looking up, Roy called, "Actually, you may have grown a half an inch or so. Do give me the results of your exam when you're finished."

Ed did a double take. "Um… sure…" And then he stumbled out.

Riza smiled at him, and then got back to her books.

_Why Fullmetal, indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: It seems to me when people do Parental!RoyEd, as soon as the bond forms, Roy loses the Fullmetal thing and picks up 'Ed' or 'Edward' but I see more behind that title than any old name. I mean, if Roy adopted him and literally became his father, Fullmetal would be a little stupid, and if it's used once or twice I think it's okay, I just like to think of the title Fullmetal as his code of honor. YOU ROCK ED! And Roy knows and acknowledges it. :) <strong>


End file.
